Dr. Dre
Andre Romelle Young (d. 18 Şubat 1965), bilindiği sahne adıyla Dr. Dre, Amerikalı prodüktör, rapçi, plak şirketi yöneticisi ve aktör. Aftermath Entertainment'ın kurucusu ve bugünkü CEO'su ve Death Row Records'un kurucularından biri ve sanatçısıdır. Bu plak şirketlerine bağlı Snoop Dogg, Eminem ve 50 Cent gibi sanatçıların albümlerinin prodüktörlüğünü ve akıl hocalığını yapmaktadır. Prodüktör olarak, rap müziğin synthesizer-karakterli ağır ritmlerden oluşmuş biri türü olan West Coast G-funk tarzının popülerleşmesinde önemli rol oynadı. Dr. Dre müzik kariyerine World Class Wreckin' Cru'nun bir üyesi olarak başladı ve daha sonraları Eazy-E ve Ice Cube'un da bir üyesi olduğu gangsta rap grubu N.W.A ile şöhreti yakaladı. Grup, sözleriyle sokak hayatındaki şiddeti açıkça dile getirdi. 1992'de çıkan solo albümü The Chronic, Death Row Records etiketiyle yayımlandı. Dre, albümüyle 1993 yılının en çok satan Amerikalı sanatçılarından biri oldu ve "Let Me Ride" parçasıyla bir de Grammy Ödülü kazandı. 1996'da Death Row'dan ayrıldı ve kendi şirketi Aftermath Entertainment'ı kurdu. Bu şirketten 1996'da Dr. Dre Presents the Aftermath adında bir toplama albüm ve 1999'da sonraki yıl ona bir Grammy kazandıracak olan 2001 albümlerini piyasaya çıkardı. 2000'ler boyunca, diğer sanatçıların prodüksiyonlarına ve düetlere ağırlık veren Dr. Dre, 1996'da Eminem ve 2003'te 50 Cent'i plak şirketine kattı. Bu sanatçılar 2000'li yıllarda hip hop müziğin en büyük isimlerinden ikisi oldular. Rolling Stone dergisi Dr. Dre'yi 2001 ve 2004 yıllarında en çok kazanan sanatçı ilan etti. Dr. Dre ayrıca Set It Off, The Wash ve Training Day gibi filmlerde rol aldı. İlk Yılları Verna Jean (kızlık soyadı Silverson) ve Theodore Young çiftinin ilk çocuğu olan André Romelle Young, anne ve babası on altı ve on yedi yaşlarındayken 18 Şubat 1965'te dünyaya geldi. Young'ın babası ve annesi 1964'te evlendi. Young'ın göbek adı olan "Romelle", babasının amatör R&B grubu The Romells'ten gelmektedir. 1968'de anne ve babası boşandı. Annesi daha sonra Curtis Crayon ile evlendi. Bu evlilikten Jerome ve Tyree adlarında iki oğulları (ikisi de öldü) ve Shameka adında bir kızları oldu. 1976'da Vanguard Junior High School'a başlayan Young, Vanguard'daki çete şiddeti nedeniyle daha güvenli bir yer olan banliyödeki Roosevelt Junior High School'a geçti. Verna, daha sonra Long Beach'teki yeni işinde tanıştığı Warren Griffin ile evlendi. Bu evlilikten üç kız ve bir erkek çocuk dünyaya geldi. Bu erkek çocuk Warren Griffin III, sonraları rapçi oldu ve Warren G sahne adını aldı. 1979'da Compton'daki Centennial High School'a başladı, ancak düşük notları nedeniyle Fremont High School'a geçti. Stajı için Northrop Aviation Company'ye kaydoldu, ancak burada da okuldaki düşük notları nedeniyle staja elverişsiz sayıldı. Lise öğreniminin geri kalan yıllarında sosyal hayatına ağırlık verdi. Young'ın 15 Aralık 1981'de Lisa Johnson'dan Curtis adında bir çocuğu oldu. Curtis Young'ı annesi büyüttü ve yirmi yıl sonra Hood Surgeon takma adıyla bir rapçi oldu ve babasıyla ilk kez bu dönemde tanıştı. Müzik Kariyeri World Class Wreckin' Cru (1984–1985) Grandmaster Flash'ın "The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash on the Wheels of Steel" şarkısından esinlenen Dr. Dre, DJ ve rapçilerin canlı performanslarını izlemek için sık sık The Eve After Dark adlı bir kulübe gidiyordu. Nitekim bu kulüpte DJ olarak çalışmaya başladı ve en sevdiği basketbolcu Julius Erving'den esinlenerek "Dr. J" adını aldı. Kulüpte tanıştığı Antoine Carraby, sonradan DJ Yella adıyla N.W.A grubunun bir üyesi olacaktı. Sonraları Dr. J ile kendi adını birleştirerek Dr. Dre adını seçti ve kendini "Master of Mixology" (Miksoloji Ustası) olarak adlandırdı. 1984'te bağımsız Kru-Cut Records şirketine bağlı World Class Wreckin' Cru grubuna katıldı. Grubun, 1980'lerin başlarında hakim olan West Coast hip hop sahnesinde electro-hop tarzı ile yıldızları parladı ve Dr. Dre'nin de turntable'da yer aldığı "Surgery" adlı parça Compton bölgesinde 50.000 kopya sattı. Bu dönemde DJ Yella ile birlikte yerel radyo kanalı KDAY'de iş çıkışı saatlerinde yaptıkları The Traffic Jam programıyla da kanalın reytinglerini artırdılar. Dr. Dre'nin bu ilk kayıtları 1994'te Concrete Roots adında bir albüm hâlinde yayımlandı. Allmusic'ten Stephen Thomas Erlewine, derlenmiş müzik için şu yorumu yaptı: "Dre kendine özgü bir tarz geliştirmeden yıllar önce, sürpriz bir şekilde kendi türüne özgü ve serbest ve yalnızca kendini adamış hayranlar için." Okuldaki devamsızlığı okulun yüzme takımındaki dalıcı pozisyonunu riske soktu. Liseden sonra, annesinin iş bulması ya da eğitimine devam etmesi isteği karşısında Compton'daki Chester Adult School'a yazıldı. Radyo yayıncılığı bölümüne kısa bir süre devam eden Dr. Dre, annesinin evine dönmeden önce babası ile büyükanne ve büyükbabasının yanına taşındı. Daha sonra Chester'dan ayrıldı ve Eve After Dark kulübündeki işine odaklandı. N.W.A ve Ruthless Records (1986–1991) Dr. Dre, 1986'da rapçi Ice Cube ile tanıştı ve birlikte yerel rapçi Eazy-E'nin işlettiği Ruthless Records şirketi için şarkılar kaydettiler. N.W.A ve diğer bir batı yakası rapçisi Ice T, hip hop'ın kentteki suçlar ve siyahi gangster yaşam tarzından cesur tasvirler içeren sövgü ağırlıklı bir alt türü olan gangsta rap'te ufuklar açan isimler olarak anıldılar. Özellikle Public Enemy veya Boogie Down Productions gibi grupların sıklıkla işlediği ırkla ilgili politik konuların yanı sıra, N.W.A şehrin sokaklarındaki şiddeti katı sözlerle ve bütün çıplaklığıyla tasvir etti. Grubun ilk albümü Straight Outta Compton ve öncü single'ı "Fuck tha Police", neredeyse tüm radyolarda yasaklanması ve grubun konserlerinin iptal edilmesine rağmen büyük hit oldu. Federal Bureau of Investigation, şarkının içeriğine karşılık Ruthless Records'a bir uyarı mektubu gönderdi. Ice Cube'un mali anlaşmazlıklar nedeniyle 1989'da gruptan ayrılmasıyla, Dr. Dre grubun ikinci albümü Efil4zaggin'in prodüksiyonunu üstlendi ve şarkıların çoğunu seslendirdi. Ayrıca Above the Law ve The D.O.C. (1989'daki No One Can Do It Better albümü) başta olmak üzere bazı Ruthless Records sanatçılarının albümleri için parçalar yaptı. 1991'de Hollywood'da verilen bir partide, N.W.A üyeleri ile Ice Cube arasında anlaşmazlıkla ilgili yaptığı haberden duyduğu rahatsızlık sebebiyle, Fox kanalında yayınlanan Pump it Up programı sunucusu Dee Barnes'a saldırdı. Sonuç olarak Dr. Dre, 2500 dolar para cezası, iki yıllık denetimli serbestlik ve 240 saat kamu hizmeti cezasına çarptırıldı. Ayrıca televizyonda şiddet karşıtı bir konuşma yaptı. The Chronic ve Death Row Records (1992–1995) Eazy-E ile yaşanan bir anlaşmazlık sonucu Dr. Dre, 1991'de popülaritesinin zirvesindeyken N.W.A söz yazarı The D.O.C. ve koruması Suge Knight'ın önerisiyle gruptan ayrıldı. Tehditkar, güçlü ve kötü bir adam olarak anılan Knight, Eazy-E'nin Young'ın sözleşmesini iptal etmesini sağladı ve Dr. Dre'yi amiral gemisi olarak kullanarak Death Row Records'u kurdu. 1992'de Young, Deep Cover filminin aynı adı taşıyan şarkısını, Warren G aracılığıyla tanıştığı Snoop Dogg ile birlikte yaptı. Dr. Dre'nin ilk solo albümü The Chronic, Death Row Records etiketiyle piyasaya çıktı. Young, hem müzik tarzı hem de sözlerinin içeriğiyle yeni bir tarz başlattı. Snoop Dogg'un eşlik ettiği "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang", "Let Me Ride" ve "Fuck wit Dre Day (and Everybody's Celebratin')" (radyo ve televizyonda "Dre Day" adıyla çalındı) singlelarının başarısıyla The Chronic, kültürel bir fenomen haline geldi ve albümün G-funk soundu 1990'ların başlarında hip hop müzik sahnesine hakim oldu. 1993'te Recording Industry Association of America, albüme üçüncü kez platin plak verdi ve Dr. Dre, "Let Me Ride" parçası ile En İyi Rap Solo Performansı dalında Grammy Ödülü kazandı. O yıl, Billboard dergisi Dr. Dre'yi yılın en çok satan sekizinci müzik sanatçısı, The Chronic'i en çok satan altıncı albüm ve "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang"i en çok satan on birinci single olarak belirledi. Kendi çalışmalarının yanı sıra Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg'un ilk albümü Doggystyle'ın prodüktörlüğünü üstlendi. Albüm, Billboard 200 listesine zirveden giriş yaptı ve listeye bir numaradan giren ve bir sanatçının ilk albümü olan ilk kayıt unvanına sahip oldu. 1994'te Dr. Dre, Above the Rim ve Murder Was the Case filmlerinin müzikleri için bazı parçalar yaptı. 1995'te eski N.W.A üyesi Ice Cube ile "Natural Born Killaz" parçasında iş birliği yaptı. Dr. Dre'nin Friday filmi için kaydettiği "Keep Their Heads Ringin'" parçası Billboard Hot 100'de on ve Hot Rap Singles listesinde bir numaraya yükseldi. 1995'te Death Row Records'un 2Pac'ı bünyesine kattığı ve büyük yıldızı olarak tanıttığı dönemde, sözleşme ile ilgili anlaşmazlıklar ve şirket patronu Suge Knight'ın rüşvetçi ve sahtekar olduğu şüpheleri arasında Young şirketten ayrıldı. 1996'da Death Row Records'un dağıtıcı firması Interscope Records'un altında kendi plak şirketi Aftermath Entertainment'i kurdu. Sonuç itibariyle, 2Pac'ın ölümü sonrası satış rakamlarında düşüş yaşandı ve Knight, haraç kesme suçlamalarıyla yüz yüze geldi. Aftermath Entertainment'a geçiş (1996–1998) Dr. Dre Presents the Aftermath albümü 26 Kasım 1996'da piyasaya çıktı. Albümde, şirkete yeni katılmış sanatçıların yanı sıra, Dr. Dre'nin "Been There, Done That" adını taşıyan ve gangsta rap'e sembolik bir veda olarak kabul edilen solo bir parça da yer aldı. RIAA'den platin plak alsa da, albüm müzikseverler arasında fazla popüler olamadı. Dr. Dre, Ekim 1996'da "Been There, Done That"i Saturday Night Live'da seslendirdi. 1997'de Dr. Dre'nin de katkıda bulunduğu The Firm'in The Album adlı albümü eleştirmenlerden çoğunlukla olumsuz yorumlar aldı. Aftermath'in mali zorluklarla yüz yüze olduğu söylentileri ortaya çıktı. Ayrıca Aftermath Entertainment'e yer altı thrash metal grubu Aftermath tarafından ticari marka ihlâli davası açıldı. Dr. Dre'nin vokaliyle yer aldığı ve prodüksiyonunu üstlendiği First Round Knock Out adlı derleme albüm, 1996'da yayımlandı ve World Class Wreckin' Cru'dan N.W.A'ye çok sayıda sanatçı ve grup da albüme konuk oldu.Albümün karşılaştığı karışık eleştirilere rağmen, Dr. Dre 1996'da Billboard Hot 100'de bir numaraya ulaşan iki şarkıda yer almış oldu. Biri [[2Pac]'ın "California Love" ve diğeri R&B grubu Blackstreet'in "No Diggity" şarkısıydı. Bu şarkılar Dr. Dre'nin solo ya da konuk sanatçı olarak bulunduğu ilk bir numara singleları oldu. Interscope yöneticisi Jimmy Iovine'in Detroitli rapçi Eminem'i Dr. Dre'ye önermesiyle 1998 yılı Aftermath için dönüm noktası oldu. Dre Eminem'in 1999'da çıkan ilk albümü The Slim Shady LP'de üç şarkının prodüktörlüğünü üstlendi ve iki şarkıda düet yaptı. Dr. Dre ile birlikte kaydettiği "My Name Is" adlı parça Eminem'e şöhret yolunu açtı. Albüm, dört kez platin plak kazandı ve Aftermath'in toparlanmasını sağladı. Bu dönemde Dre, Nine Inch Nails'in 1999 çıkışlı The Fragile albümündeki "Even Deeper" parçası miksajında görev aldı. 2001 (1999–2000) Dr. Dre'nin ikinci solo albümü 2001, 16 Kasım 1999'da yayımlandı ve albüm, Dre'nin gangsta rap köklerine iddialı bir geri dönüş olarak nitelendirildi. Albümün adı başlarda The Chronic 2000 konularak Dre'nin ilk albümü The Chronic'in devamı niteliğinde olması öngörülmekteydi. Ancak Death Row Records'un Mayıs 1999'da Chronic 2000: Still Smokin adında bir derleme albüm çıkarması nedeniyle bu albümün adı 2001 olarak değişti. Diğer geçici isimler The Chronic 2001 ve Dr. Dre idi. Albüme Devin the Dude, Hittman, Snoop Dogg, Xzibit, Nate Dogg ve Eminem'in de aralarında bulunduğu çok sayıda sanatçı konuk oldu. Allmusic sitesinden Stephen Thomas Erlewine albümün soundunu Dr. Dre'nin tarzının "kaygı verici yaylılar, ruh dolu vokaller ve reggae eklenmiş hâli" olarak tanımladı. Albüm büyük başarı yakalayarak Billboard 200'de iki numaraya yükseldi ve altı kez platin plak aldı. Ayrıca yinelenen bir temayı da doğruladı: "Dr. Dre hala hesaba katılacak bir güç, önceki yıllarda önemli albümleri olmamasına rağmen." Albümden "Still D.R.E." ve "Forgot About Dre" gibi popüler hit singlelar piyasaya çıktı. Dr. Dre her iki parçayı da 23 Ekim 1999'da NBC'nin Saturday Night Live programında sergiledi. Dr. Dre 2000'de Eminem, Snoop Dogg ve Ice Cube ile Up in Smoke Tour'da sahne aldı ve 2001 Grammy Ödülleri'nde Yılın Prodüktörü ödülünü kazandı. 2001'in popülerliğinin devam ettiği dönemde Dr. Dre'ye çeşitli davalar açıldı. Yıldız Savaşları'nın ardındaki şirket Lucasfilm Ltd., THX marka "Deep Note"un kullanımı nedeniyle Dre'ye dava açtı. The Fatback Band, "Backstrokin'" adlı parçalarının Dre tarafından 2001 albümündeki "Let's Get High" parçasında izinsiz kullanıldığı iddiasıyla dava açtı. Dr. Dre 2003'te gruba 1.5 milyon dolar ödemeye mahkûm edildi. Dr. Dre, çevrimiçi müzik dosya paylaşım sitesi Napster'a 2001 yazında dava açan heavy metal grubu Metallica'ya destek verdi ve Napster'ın, sanatçıların ağda paylaşmak istemedikleri belli dosyaları engellemesi üzerinde anlaşma sağlandı. Prodüksiyona odaklanma (2001–2008) 2001 albümünün başarısından sonra Dr. Dre, diğer sanatçıların şarkı ve albümlerine odaklandı. Eminem'in The Marshall Mathers LP albümündeki altı parçanın prodüksiyonundan sorumluydu ve ilk single "The Real Slim Shady", bir Grammy kazandı. Albüm de bir Grammy kazandı ve ilk haftasında 1.76 milyon satarak tüm zamanların en hızlı satan rap albümü unvanına sahip oldu. 2001'de R&B sanatçısı Mary J. Blige'ın No More Drama albümündeki "Family Affair" parçasının yapımını üstlendi. Aynı yıl rapçi Eve ile No Doubt ana solisti Gwen Stefani'nin düeti "Let Me Blow Ya Mind"ın yapımcısı oldu ve R&B şarkıcısı Truth Hurts'ü Aftermath'e kattı. Dr. Dre, Eminem'in 2002 çıkışlı The Eminem Show albümünün baş yapımcısı oldu. Albümde yapımcısı olduğu üç şarkıdan biri single olarak piyasaya çıktı ve Dre, "Without Me" klibinde rol aldı. Telifle ilgili bir başka dava Dr. Dre'ye 2002'de Kalküta merkezli film ve müzik şirketi Sa Re Ga Ma tarafından açıldı. Sa Re Ga Ma, Lata Mangeshkar'ın "Thoda Resham Lagta Hai" şarkısından bir bölümün Truth Hurts'ün "Addictive" şarkısında isim verilmeksizin kullanıldığı gerekçesiyle Aftermath Entertainment'ı dava etti. Şubat 2003'te yargıç, Mangeshkar'ın ismini kullanmadıkları takdirde, Aftermath'in Truthfully Speaking albümünün satışını durdurmasına hükmetti. Aftermath'ten çıkan bir diğer başarılı albüm, Queens, New York kökenli rapçi 50 Cent'in 2003'te çıkan ilk bandrollü albümü Get Rich or Die Tryin' oldu. Aftermath, Eminem'in plak şirketi Shady Records ve Interscope ortak yapımı albümdeki parçalardan dördünün prodüksiyonunda Dr. Dre de rol oynadı. Eminem'in dördüncü albümü Encore, Aftermath'ten piyasaya çıktı ve Dr. Dre bu kez de albümün baş yapımcısı oldu. Albümün müziğinde daha aktif olan Dre, sekiz parçanın prodüksiyonunda görev aldı ve bunlardan üçü single olarak yayımlandı. Kasım 2004'te, Los Angeles'ta düzenlenen Vibe dergisi ödül töreninde Dr. Dre, kendisinden imza isteyen Jimmy James Johnson adlı bir hayranı tarafından saldırıya uğradı. Yaşanan boğuşmada, G-Unit rapçisi Young Buck saldırganı bıçakladı. Johnson, Death Row Records başkanı Suge Knight'ın, Dre'nin Yaşam Boyu Başarı Ödülü alacağı gece öncesi ona saldırması ve onu küçük düşürmesi için kendisine 5.000 dolar verdiğini iddia etti. CBS'teki The Late Late Show'a konuk olan Knight, iddiaları yalanlayarak Dr. Dre'yi desteklediğini ve Johnson'ın cezalandırmasını istediğini belirtti. Johnson'a Eylül 2005'te bir yıl hapis cezası verildi ve 2008'e kadar Dr. Dre'ye yaklaşması yasaklandı. Dr. Dre, rapçi The Game'in ilk stüdyo albümü The Documentary'de yer alan 2005 çıkışlı hit single'ı "How We Do"nun prodüksiyonunu üstlendi. Rolling Stone dergisi Nisan 2005 tarihli sayısında "Ölümsüzler: Tüm Zamanların En Büyük Sanatçıları" konulu bir liste yayımladı ve Dr. Dre, listedeki yüz sanatçı içinde elli dördüncü sırada yer aldı. Dr. Dre ile ilgili özeti Kanye West yazdı ve "tüm soundu Dr.Dre'nin 'Xxplosive' şarkısından aldığını" ifade etti. Kasım 2006'da Dr. Dre, Raekwon ile birlikte Only Built 4 Cuban Linx II albümü üzerinde çalışmaya başladı. Ayrıca Young Buck'ın Buck the World, 50 Cent'in Curtis, Snoop Dogg'un Tha Blue Carpet Treatment ve Jay-Z'nin Kingdom Come albümleri için çeşitli parçalar yaptı. Dr. Dre ayrıca Timbaland'ın 2007 çıkışlı Timbaland Presents Shock Value albümündeki "Bounce" adlı parçada Missy Elliott ve Justin Timberlake ile birlikte yer aldı. Dr. Dre'nin Aftermath dönemi boyunca yayımlanması planlanan ancak yayımlanmayan bazı stüdyo albümleri şunlardır: Snoop Dogg ile birlikte Breakup to Makeup, eski N.W.A üyesi Ice Cube ile birlikte Heltah Skeltah, N.W.A yeniden birleşme albümü ve Timbaland ile birlikte Chairmen of the Board adında bir ortak albüm. Dr. Dre'nin de yapımcısı olduğu ve yakında çıkması beklenen albümler ise Bishop Lamont'ın The Reformation, Papoose'un The Nacirema Dream, Eve'in Flirt ve Queen Latifah'ın yeni albümüdür. Detox (2009-günümüz) Detox Dr. Dre'nin son albümü olacaktır. 2002'de MTV News'den Corey Moss'a konuşan Dre, Detox'un bir konsept albüm olacağını ifade etti.66 Albümün çalışmaları 2004'te başladı, ancak o yıl çalışmayı durdurup diğer sanatçıların projelerine ağırlık veren Dre, fikrini değiştirdi ve albümün 2005 sonbaharında çıkacağı haberleri yayınlandı. Çok kez ertelenen albümün Interscope Records tarafından 2010 yılı içinde yayımlanması beklenmektedir. Temmuz 2010 itibariyle albüm için resmî bir tarih verilmedi. Albümde görev alması beklenen yapımcılar arasında DJ Khalil, Nottz, Bernard "Focus" Edwards Jr., Hi-Tek, J. R. Rotem, RZA, Jay-Z, Warren G ve Boi-1da yer almaktadır. Rolling Stone dergisinin Haziran 2008 sayısına konuşan Snoop Dogg, Detox albümünün bittiğini belirtmişti. Albümle ilgili ertelemelerden biri de, albümün Dre'nin çokça katkıda bulunduğu 50 Cent'in Before I Self Destruct ve Eminem'in Relapse albümlerinden sonra piyasaya çıkacağı yönündeydi. Dr. Dre, Kanadalı rapçi Kardinal Offishall'ın "Set It Off" parçasının remixine Pusha T ile birlikte konuk oldu ve bu remix, Aralık 2008'de DJ Skee'nin radyo programında çalındı. 2009'un başında prodüksiyonunu üstlendiği ve vokaliyle de yer aldığı Eminem'in "Crack a Bottle" parçası ilk haftasında internet üzerinden 418.000 kez indirildi ve 12 Şubat'ta Billboard Hot 100 listesine zirveden giriş yaptı. Ayrıca Eminem'in Relapse albümündeki yirmi parçanın on dokuzunun altyapısını Dr. Dre hazırladı. Albümden çıkan "We Made You", "Old Time's Sake" ve "3 a.m." singleları da bunlar arasındaydı. (Dre'nin katkıda bulunmadığı tek şarkı Eminem'in prodüktörü olduğu "Beautiful" idi.) 28 Mayıs 2009'da yayına giren Dr Pepper reklam filminde rol alan Dre, Detox albümünden bir bölümü bu reklamda çaldı. 50 Cent ve Eminem, BET'deki 106 & Park programına konuk oldular ve Dr. Dre'nin Detox için bir düzine kadar şarkıyı tamamladığını açıkladılar. Nisan 2010'da albümün "Under Pressure" adını taşıyan ilk single'ının yakında çıkacağı duyuruldu. Şarkının tamamlanmamış demo hâli 16 Haziran'da internete sızdırıldı. American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers, Dr. Dre'ye diğer sanatçılara verdiği ilham nedeniyle Kurucular Ödülü'nü verdi. Sinema Kariyeri Dr. Dre ilk kez 1996 yapımı banka soygunu filmi Set It Off'da canlandırdığı silah satıcısı rolüyle beyazperdeye yansıdı. Ayrıca 2001'de The Wash ve Training Day filmlerinde rol aldı. Knoc-Turn'Al ile seslendirdiği ve Mahogany'nin de prodüktörü olduğu "Bad Intentions" parçası The Wash filminin müzik albümünde kullanıldı. Dr. Dre'nin Snoop Dogg ile seslendirdiği "On the Blvd." ve "The Wash" parçaları da aynı albümde yer aldı. Şubat 2007'de Dr. Dre'nin New Line Cinema'nın sahibi olduğu Crucial Films şirketine bağlı olarak yönetmen Phillip Atwell ile birlikte kara mizah ve korku filmleri yapacağı duyuruldu. Dr. Dre konuyla ilgili şunları söyledi: "Bu benim için doğal bir değişiklik, çok sayıda video klip yönettim ve artık yönetmenliğe girmek istiyorum." Dr. Dre'nin ayrıca Ice Cube ile birlikte N.W.A hakkında Straight Outta Compton adını taşıyan biyografik bir film çekeceği haberleri basında yer aldı. Girişimleri Temmuz 2008'de Dr. Dre, yüksek performanslı kulaklık markası Beats by Dr. Dre'yi tanıttı. Seride yer alan ürünler Beats Studio, çevresel kulaklık, Beats Tour, kulak içi kulaklık, Beats Solo & Solo HD, yüksek duyarlılıklı kulaklık, Beats Spin, Heartbeats by Lady Gaga, bir başka kulak içi kulaklık ve Diddy Beats'dir. Kulaklıklar Monster şirketince üretildi. Dr. Dre, Detox albümünü çıkaracağı dönemde "Aftermath konyak ve votka"larını da piyasaya çıkarmayı planlamaktadır. 2009 sonbahar sezonunda HP ve Dr. Dre, Beats by Dr. Dre ürünlerini HP dizüstü bilgisayarlarla birlikte satmak üzere anlaştılar. HP ve Dr. Dre, anlaşmayı 9 Ekim 2009'da Santa Monica, Kaliforniya'da düzenlenen bir basın açıklamasında duyurdular. Sınırlı sayıdaki HP ENVY 15 Beats model dizüstü bilgisayarlar, 22 Ekim itibariyle Dr. Dre imzalı birer kulaklıkla birlikte satışa sunuldu. Özel Hayatı İlişkileri ve ailesi Young'ın beş farklı kadından altı çocuğu olduğu bilinmektedir. Ancak başka kadınlardan on çocuğu olduğu sanılmaktadır. Young'ın en küçük çocuğu 1981'de Young on altı yaşındayken dünyaya gelen Curtis'dir. Young, 2002'de McClemore'un genetik testi için kendisine ulaşmasına dek bu oğlunun varlığından haberdar değildi. Sonuç % 99.9 pozitif çıktı. McClemore babalık testinin sonuçları geldikten sonra, yirmi bir yaşındayken babasıyla tanıştı. Rapçi olmak isteyen ve "Hood Surgeon" takma adını kullanan McClemore'un da iki oğlu bulunmaktadır. Young'ın Jenita Porter'dan 1988'de Andre Young Jr. adını verdiği bir oğlu dünyaya geldi. 1990'dan 1996'ya kadar Death Row Records albümlerinde vokalist olarak görev alan şarkıcı Michel'le ile ilişkisi oldu. 1991'de bu birliktelikten bir çocukları oldu: Marcel. Young'ın bilinmeyen bir kadından da Latoya adında bir kızı vardır. Young'ın şimdiki karısı 1996'da evlendiği Nicole Threatt'tir. Nicole Threatt, NBA basketbolcusu Sedale Threatt'in eski karısıdır. Young ve Threatt'in iki çocuğu vardır: Truth (d. 1997) ve Truly (d. 2001). 23 Ağustos 2008'de Young'ın ikinci oğlu Andre Young Jr., annesinin Woodland Hills'deki evinde ölü bulundu. Young'ın aşırı dozda eroin ve morfinden öldüğü saptandı. Geliri 2001'de Dr. Dre, Aftermath Entertainment'taki hissesini Interscope Records'a satarak ve Mary J. Blige'ın "Family Affair" gibi parçası gibi prodüksiyonlarıyla 52 milyon dolar kazandı. Rolling Stone, Dre'yi o yılın en çok kazanan ikinci sanatçısı ilan etti. Dr. Dre, 2004'te G-Unit ile D12'in albümleri ve Gwen Stefani ile Eve'in "Rich Girl" şarkısı gibi prodüksiyonlarıyla 11.4 milyon dolar kazanarak aynı listede kırk dördüncü sırada yer aldı. Müzikal etkilenimleri ve tarzı Düzenleniyor... Diskografi *'The Chronic' (1992), Death Row *'2001' (1999), Aftermath *'Detox' (2012), Aftermath Kategori:Şarkıcılar Kategori:A Harfli Şarkıcılar